


I'm Stuck Inside This Scene

by totallycashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallycashton/pseuds/totallycashton
Summary: All Luke wanted to do was please his dominants.





	I'm Stuck Inside This Scene

Luke wasn’t enjoying this at all.

  
The amber-colored rope dug into his back leaving bright red marks as his body moved almost rhythmically against the vibrating washing machine. The machine was oddly cold under his sweaty body and it was slightly soothing against his skin.  His hair was flat in front of his head, sweat dripping down into his eyes. His pale chest heaved up and down as he tried to keep his cool. Tears welled up in his blue eyes, threatening to topple over the edge. The rim of the washing machine dug into his stomach, pain spreading to his hips.

Calum was restrained to his side, moaning loudly and rutting against the household appliance.The safe word wasn’t a thought in the Maori boy’s mind as he continued to enjoy the scene their dominants had put them in. The sensitivity proved to be too much for the younger, more inexperienced blonde, however, and it was so overwhelming that he couldn’t get the words to color out. The room seemed to be a thousand degrees and Luke felt the sweat drip down his back and onto the floor. The blonde's head spun, all of his emotions and the sensitivity about the situation rolling into one. His mouth was filled with an acrid taste and he winced as his throat burned like white fire. He let out a sharp whine when the machine jolted, but the noise was drowned out by the loud groan coming from his fellow submissive. Calum had come twice now and he was going to go for three.

It was only Luke’s luck that Calum was too blissed out to notice him struggling. The blonde decided that he would just push through the situation and deal with it. The air in the laundry room was thick and hot, the smell of sweat and laundry detergent filling the humid room. Luke suffered through a few more seconds of the scene before the washing machine stuttered and that sent the poor blonde over the edge. Tears gushed out of his eyes and he began gasping for breath. His hips ached and his back hurt from bending over for so long. Calum, who was nearly at his third orgasm of the night, turned his head to look at his companion with worry.

“You okay Lukey?” He asked, breathless.

Instead of answering, Luke just shook his head and swallowed heavily. Taking a few deep breaths, he put his head down on the washing machine.

“Michael...Ashton….Red,” He stuttered out, his voice weak with pain.

The noise was barely loud enough over the sound of the washing machine, but it hit Calum like a ton of bricks. The blonde had never colored out. He had done some crazy stuff with Michael and Ashton and only ever colored yellow or orange.

Usually being tied up really got Luke going, but right now the young singer only looked sensitive and afraid. Luke tried coloring out once again a bit louder this time, but neither one of their dominants had heard the desperate cry for help. Although Calum was thoroughly enjoying their punishment, Luke wanted out and the Maori boy couldn’t ignore that.  
“Michael! Ashton! Red!” Calum screamed although he knew that raising his voice wasn't necessary.

Feet thundered down the hall and Ashton came in first with his eyes wide. The fresh air from the other rooms pushed into the small space refreshing the two submissives. Michael was right behind him, apprehension and subtle panic in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?!” Ashton breathed, his voice soft and calm.

“Not me, Luke. He’s wrecked,” Calum explained.

Michael's eyes flashed with fear as he rushed over to the blonde and reached over him, turning off the machine. Luke breathed a shaky sigh of relief and whimpered quietly.

“Shh shh, baby that's enough for now. We’ll never have to do that again princess I promise” Michael hummed, untying Luke and wrapping him up in a blanket.

“S-sorry,” Luke whispered out, eyes squeezed shut.

"What for baby?” Michael whispered, carrying him to the bathroom.

“C-coloring out,” He stuttered.

“Oh, princess don’t apologize. It wasn’t your fault so don’t worry about it.” Michael said, running the bath and placing Luke inside.

The loud splashing of the bathwater drowned out Ashton’s gentle words as he cared for Calum in the other room. Luke was barely awake as Michael washed his body and hair. The brunette sitting on the edge of the tub laughed quietly as he lifted his sleeping boyfriend out of the water. Dressing him slowly, he brought the sleeping blonde into their shared room and saw that Ashton and Calum had already passed out. Placing Luke down, he smiled as Luke immediately curled himself around Michael. Slipping in himself, he turned down the lights and clutched Luke close.

_I guess there really is a happy ending to every story._

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't really know how to end this so the ending sucks :/


End file.
